


shut up and kiss me

by applepie64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Confusion, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, Magic, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snogging, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepie64/pseuds/applepie64
Summary: Draco and Hermione run into each other late one night, and hate blossoms into love after they start having sex secretly.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	shut up and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first work and i really hope u like it :) all feedback is appreciated, thank u so much for reading <3

Draco glanced over his shoulder as he walked down the dark corridor. He had to make sure he wasn’t followed or seen. He was a prefect, but he wasn’t on patrol duty and besides, he didn’t want anybody to find out what he was doing.

He stepped over what could only be Peeve’s idea of a prank and headed towards the 7th floor. He had found a way to do the Dark Lord’s mission, but he was struggling with it and quickly becoming frustrated. Thinking about what would happen if he failed made him get an ugly sinking feeling in his gut, and he knew that it was not an option. He went over the ideas he had come up with throughout the day in his mind. He hadn’t been concentrating in classes lately, but that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that he succeeded at his task.

Lost in thought, he turned a corner and ran headfirst into none other than the mudblood Granger. The last thing he needed was for her to interfere with his plans. He glared at her. She glared back, rubbing her forehead where she had hit his rather firm chest.

 _Firm chest? What am I saying?_ Hermione rubbed her head harder, thinking she had knocked something loose in there. She looked up at Draco and cleared her throat.

“Malfoy, what are you doing out of your common room so late? You’re not on patrol duty today.” She said coldly.

 _Fuck._ Draco had to think fast or he would be in trouble.

“Snape asked me to help him with something. Not that it’s any of your business, _mudblood_.” He said, sneering.

“Actually, it is my business, seeing as I am a prefect. In fact, I don’t believe you. Why would Snape need your help this late?” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

Draco growled. _This nosy bitch. Can’t she leave me alone?_

“Well, it’s true. So go away.”

“If it’s true, then you shouldn’t have an issue with me accompanying you to Snape’s office. Which by the way, is in the direction you just came from.” Hermione was steadily becoming more and more suspicious of Malfoy, and began to think maybe Harry had the right idea about Draco being up to something this year.

“How thick can you get? I’m leaving his office, not going towards it. Are you done with the fucking questions?” he spat at her, taking a step towards her menacingly. She stood her ground.

“I know for a fact the Slytherin common room is in the dungeon as well. We are on the 6th floor right now, which seems a little odd don’t you think? Something isn’t lining up, and I think it’s because you’re not being entirely truthful, so stop _lying_ to me or I’ll go to Professor McGonagall and inform her that you’ve been _lurking around_.” Draco could see her losing her patience and he knew he had to do something quick.

“Or, how about I go back to my dorm, you leave me alone, and everyone is happy.” He suggested angrily, knowing she was too stubborn to let go of a chance to get him in trouble. He might have to get a little violent if she refused. Not for real, just shake her up a bit. He couldn’t let anyone find out what he was trying to do.

SHe pretended to give it some thought. Draco felt a rush of hate. She began to respond matter-of-factly.

“No, I don’t think I wi-” Draco shoved her against the wall, out of patience and out of options. He saw her gasp and shrink against the wall a little, and he smirked.

“What the hell are you doing?” she had gained a little of her bite back at the sight of his trademark smirk, now angry at him for grabbing her like that. She struggled against his surprisingly powerful arms, but she pushed that thought away and replaced it with hate. His grip was so strong that her attempts to be freed came off as feeble squirming.

“Let me go you disgustin-” he grabbed her jaw roughly, cutting her off and forcing her to look up into his narrowed gray eyes. Hermione’s heart began to pump out blood a little faster and she couldn’t seem to find her voice to demand he unhand her.

“W-what are you-” she tried again weakly but he pushed her against the wall harder and covered her mouth with his hand, and she couldn’t help noticing how big it was. _What is happening?_

“Listen to me Granger.” Malfoy said softly but in a commanding tone to her ear, and Hermione felt her breathing stop. “Good girl. Now, what is going to happen is you will go back to your dorm, I don’t care if you’re a prefect. You won’t tell anyone what happened here, and you won’t question me about it either.” He leaned back to look at her menacingly, but still maintained a firm grip on her wrist and held her shoulder back with his elbow while his hand clamped over her suddenly dry mouth.

“Understand?”

Hermione suddenly regained her common sense and realized how ridiculous she was being, letting herself be intimidated by an immature bully. _My lack of sleep is really making me go crazy._ She ignored the strange but warm feeling in between her legs and started thrashing violently against Malfoy’s body which was pinning her against the wall. His eyes narrowed and he let out a low hiss. Evidently, he wasn’t expecting his intimidation tact to backfire. Hermione didn’t care though, and because one of her arms was pinned at her side while the other was trapped between her and the wall, she had to resort to mostly shoving her torso and hips at her attacker.

Draco was furious. _What part of what I just said does she not understand? And she’s supposed to be the smartest witch in our year. Yeah fucking right._ He was about to pull out his wand to show he meant business when her thrashing caused her to grind against his at just the right spot. Blood rushed to his abdomen and he suddenly became very aware that her entire body was pressed against his. He could feel every one of her curves through their robes. His erection grew painfully as she ground against him with all her might. He took a sharp breath and inhaled the scent of her hair, which only added to his not-so-little problem.

Draco leaned even more against her body subconsciously in an effort to calm the growing desperation in his gut. He felt the mudblood stiffen under him as she realized what was happening and he snapped back into reality. _What the fuck am I fucking doing? Fuck fuck fuck fuck. She definitely felt my boner. Fuck. This is so embarrassing._

However, before he could decide how he was going to blame it on Granger, he felt her moving beneath him again, and this time he could tell her intentions were _very_ different. He felt his arousal reawaken and he closed his eyes with pleasure and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. She had a faint red across her cheeks and was letting out delicious little pants onto his hand that awoke a beast inside him he didn’t know he had. Draco removed the hand covering her lips that suddenly were all he wanted and crashed his lips against them in an effort to claim them as his.

Her eyes flew open in surprise but rapidly returned the urgent clashing of his tongue against her mouth while steadily increasing the urgency of which she rubbed herself against the stiffness in his pants. Draco distantly noticed that at some point her legs had tangled themselves around his and he was holding them up, but he was more concentrated on the pleasure emanating from between _his_ legs.

Granger ran her hand through his hair, deepening their kiss, while the other grabbed at the robes on his chest, and Draco growled in approval as she felt his toned muscles. He used his hands to push her harder against his cock and it felt so good that he let out a moan against her open mouth.

The sound made something in his mind realize what was happening, and he jumped back, letting Hermi-no, _Granger,_ fall to the ground with a thump. She winced and looked up at him puzzled. He scowled at her so strongly he could have sworn she winced again. Her expression changed quickly though and she returned the glare.

“What the hell Malfoy? That hurt.”

“I don’t give a fuck, you filthy, mudblood, _whore.”_ Draco said this with as much contempt as he could manage, pushing away the thought of how good she felt when she wriggled with desperation against him. He wanted her to know this was all a mistake and push the embarrassment onto her, but he could feel the lump in his throat and the stiffness in his pants telling him that wasn't true.

Hurt flashed across Granger’s flushed face and she opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

“If you tell anyone about this, I _will_ hurt you.” He spat these words at her, trying to ignore the pang in his gut at her watering eyes. Whirling around, he sprinted away from the girl sitting miserably on the ground and towards his dorm, desperate to get away from her, the room of requirement lost in his swirling thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i hope u enjoyed it pls pls pls tell me what you thought about the story


End file.
